ADAMA
ADAMA is a major character in the Bubblegum Crash OVA, appearing in the second episode ''"Geo Climbers". ''A prototype next-generation Boomer designed and built by Professor Haynes of the Zone Corporation, ADAMA was intended to be the culmination of Katsuhiro Stingray's dream to develop a Boomer capable of living amongst humanity as an equal rather than just a tool for human convenience. The new Boomer's state-of-the-art AI system allowed it to think for itself and express human emotions and mannerisms. It also spoke with an innocent, child-like voice. Shortly after ADAMA's completion, Professor Haynes was murdered by his colleague Doctor Yuri who stole the new Boomer in order to analyse its data for his employer, the megalomaniacal cyber-terrorist Largo. One night, however, ADAMA awoke inside his diagnostic capsule and left Yuri's lab at his own accord. He went in search of the subway in order to reach Geo City, the underground urban complex beneath Mega-Tokyo, so he could download his data to the central computer system that his software was designed on. He wandered the streets where he encountered a group of punks who decided to sell him, unaware of ADAMA's true value. The Boomer junk dealer that ADAMA was sold to didn't keep him long enough to dismantle him since the AD Police came knocking at his door that evening, giving ADAMA the chance to sneak away. ADAMA would enter the sewers in order to reach the subway, but ended up bumping into Priss Asagiri of the Knight Sabers. Priss personally despised Boomers but the Knight Sabers had taken up the task of locating ADAMA and protecting him. Priss and ADAMA soon found themselves being hunted by the Geo Climbers, a group of Boomer assassins employed by Dr. Yuri. Even without her Hard Suit, Priss carried a high-caliber handgun and proved to be cunning and stubborn, which helped her to survive the Boomers' onslaught. Over time, she would come to warm up to ADAMA, realising that he wasn't like other Boomers. Eventually, Priss escorted ADAMA all the way to Geo City where he downloaded his visual memory to a disk that could be used to incriminate Dr. Yuri. However, Yuri was waiting for them, along with his new battle Boomer, the EM-302. Priss and ADAMA were soon backed up by the Knight Sabers, who arrived just in time to save them from certain death. Both Priss and ADAMA boarded an elevator that took them up to the roof of a building on the surface. Before the two could board the Knightwing, the EM-302 extended a pair of coiled arms that grabbed ADAMA. The Knightwing and the EM-302 then exchanged fire, causing an antenna tower to collapse on ADAMA. After donning her Hard Suit, Priss was able to destroy the EM-302. Unfortunately, ADAMA had been badly damaged and his energy cell had been ruptured, spelling his death. Before he died, ADAMA made Priss promise not to let anyone misuse his AI data and thanked her for looking after him. Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Bubblegum Crash! Category:Robots Category:Innocent Victims Category:Crushed to Death Category:Tragic Deaths